Sanctuary's Stories
by Thaouka
Summary: Venez découvrir le quotidien des Golds au Sanctuaire.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, je me lance dans une nouvelle fiction. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Il s'agit de retracer la vie quotidienne des Golds au Sanctuaire sous divers OS, voire de TS, mais pas toujours. Sur ce enjoy.

Méditation Shaka).

Quand le personnel du Sanctuaire quel qu'il soit ), passe dans la Maison de la Vierge, ils voient toujours Shaka méditer. Mais ce qu'ils savent moins, c'est que la position de méditation permet à Shaka de jouer à la Game Boy et autres consoles portatives. Car en vérité, Shaka est un fan de jeux vidéos. En effet, rien de tel qu'une bonne cartouche pokémon pour tuer le temps.

Premier os, j'espère que cela vous aura plus.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** rien est à moi

Enjoy.^^

Cauchemar ( Shaka).

Dis donc Shaka, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller?

Ne m'en parle pas.

Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

C'est Saga*...

Rhaaa, le traitre,...

Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!

Alors qu'est ce que c'est.

Ma vie est devenue une cauchemar depuis que je me suis rendu compte que Saga était meilleur aux jeux vidéos que moi! Je ne supporte pas d'être deuxième!

Vous pouvez choisir qui vous voulez comme interlocuteur de Shaka, sauf Saga évidemment.

*Shaka et Saga sont ensemble ^^

En espérant que cela vous aura plus.^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** rien est à moi TT. Domage.

Enjoy^^.

Mode ( Ikki x Mû x Saints).

Voilà Ikki,c'est fait!

Merci Mû.

Tu peux te balader peau nue comme c'est l'été. Par contre pas de baignade pendant quelques jours pour ne pas irriter ta peau.

Ok.

Une semaine plus tard, Mû en se lavant, trouva quasi tout le Sanctuaire à sa porte.

Que voulez-vous? S'enquit Mû.

Le même tatouage que Ikki.

Et voilà pourquoi Mû au départ ne voulait pas tatouer ce phénix maori flamboyant dans le dos de Ikki.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** rien est à moi

La suite de mode. Enjoy^^.

Satisfaction ( Mû x Kagaho)

_Une partie des dialogues est à StateAlchemist._

Mais enfin Mû, s'il te plait, plaida Kagaho.

Je veux bien mais pas tout de suite.

_Tu fais de la discrimination aux portes de ta maison et c'est pas bien_, riposta Kagaho.

Bon, céda Mû, je veux bien te le faire.

Yes, merci.

Et Kagaho fut satisfait de son tatouage et de la rapidité d'exécution de Mû. Il n'aura plus besoin de subir les railleries du phénix japonais. Et Eaque sera content, car un amant avec un superbe tatouage, ça fait classe. So, satisfaction ….

En espérant qu'il vous aura plu.^^


	5. Chapter 5

Milo entre en action. Enjoy^^.

Histoire de... ( Golds x Milo x Kiki).

C'est l'effervescence au Sanctuaire. Ça court de partout. On sent comme une tension dans l'air. Les Golds sont en colère, très en colère. Même Shaka et Mû ont perdu leur calme. Et Milo ne fait rien pour arranger le coup. Les autres Golds pensent d'ailleur que Milo a aidé Kiki pour faire cette mauvaise blague. Cette mauvaise blague, c'est d'avoir mis tout ce qui est gluant, glissant et de collant sur tous les escaliers du Sanctuaire.

C'est d'autant plus énervant qu'on les entend chanter « Quand y en a marre, y a malabar! » Ah, qu'elle est grande la vengeance de Milo et de Kiki... surtout pour un refus de glace à l'italienne.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	6. Chapter 6

Celui-ci m'est venu en écoutant l'Aventurier d'Indochine. Enjoy^^

L'Aventurier ( Milo x Aiolia).

Angkor, Cambodge. Ville en ruines au beau milieu d'une jungle primitive. Ville étrange où l'on peut croiser de tout, comme des monstres grecs en villégiature fuyant le chevalier pour pouvoir passer des vacances d'été tranquille. Ce qui donne forcément du travail aux poursuivants en manque de sensations fortes.

Égaré dans la vallée infernale,

Le héros s'appelle Bob Morane...

Milo, que fais-tu?

Je fais le juxebox pour attirer la Chimère, c'est plus simple ainsi!

Milo, arrêtes tes conneries! On est pas des aventuriers mais des chevaliers en mission.

T'es pas marrant, renifla Milo.

Voilà, en espérant que cela vous a plu.^^


	7. Chapter 7

Petit délire autour des boissons du petit déjeuné, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Enjoy^^

**Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient ( j'aimerais pourtant)^^

Café et thé ( MDM x Mû).

Masque de Mort aime beaucoup Mû, même tout court. Au point de venir passer ses journées chez le Bélier.

Au départ, Mû a été surprit, car lui et Masque de Mort sont très différents. Entre autre Mû lui a trouvé beaucoup de défauts dont celui de fumer et de boire trop de café ( breuvage honni par le Bélier). Et quand ils se sont mis en couple, Masque de Mort a abandonné la cigarette pour faire plaisir à Mû.

Mais il y a une chose que Mû n'est pas arrivé à faire, c'est que Masque de Mort arrête le café pour le thé. À cette demande, Masque de Mort c'est mis à bouder. Car pour le Crabe italien, un homme, un vrai, ça ne boit que du café et non cette espèce de breuvage, venu d'un pays brumeux du nord et pour femmelette qu'est le thé.

En espérant que cela vous aura plus.^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** rien est à moi

Enjoy.^^

Chat ( Shura x Ceshire).

Shura a toujours aimé les chats. De ce fait il a toujours voulu en avoir un. Mais il n'a pas pu concrétiser son rêve, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Ceshire qui accompagnait une délégation des Enfers au Sanctuaire. Éberlué devant le Cat Sith, Shura ferma un instant les yeux avant que la vérité lui apparaisse telle une révélation. Shura voulait le Cat Sith et pour lui tout seul. Il aura enfin son chat à lui. Maintenant il ne lui reste plus qu'à établir une stratégie pour avoir Ceshire rien que pour lui.

En espérant que cela vous aura plus.


	9. Chapter 9

Qui n'a jamais trop bu et sorti des conneries en soirée? C'est la cas de tout le monde, j'y suis aussi passée. Mais avouons-le, certains raconte vraiment n'importe quoi. C'est un délire qui s'inspire d'une fête un peu trop alcoolisée avec un Milo comme personnage principal. Enjoy^^

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Philosophie avec une bouteille ( Milo x Shaka).

Certains soirs, Camus préfère une soirée studieuse à une soirée torride avec un Scorpion d'or bien chaud ( le pauvre TT). Et notre Milo national se retrouve en solitaire lors de ces soirées. Mais détestant être seul, il préfère encore se faire tenir compagnie par une bouteille d'alcool. Et en général, quand il boit, il raconte n'importe quoi comme par exemple:

- Milo, pourquoi tu parles tout seul dans le vide?

- Je ne parle pas tout seul hips Shaka, je discute avec hips Montesquieu la bouteille de vin. Nous discutons hips de l'ordre social dans le Sanctuaire. Moi je suis d'avis à garder des serviteurs hips. Mais Montesquieu la bouteille dit que hips c'est une honte, parce que les serviteurs et les chevaliers sont des êtres hips humains et donc égaux, hips...

- Milo.

- Quoi Shaka?

- Va te coucher tu délire!

En espérant que cela vous a plus.^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** rien est à moi TT

Enjoy^^

Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? ( Shaka x Saga).

Ce matin après une fête bien arrosée, Shaka se réveilla et la première chose qu'il pensa fut :

« Par Bouddha, mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? On dirait qu'un troupeau d'éléphants a fait un derby dans mon crâne ! »

Puis à Saga qui venait de se réveiller :

- Dis mon Trésor du ciel, pourquoi est ce que j'ai super mal au crâne, sans avoir rien fait de particulier ?

- Ça dépend, t'as bu quoi hier, demanda Saga la bouche pâteuse.

- Euh... j'ai bu une sorte de jus de fruit aux raisins et qui pique à la gorge.

- Alors, c'est normal, dit Saga. Tu es dans le même état que moi.

- C'est à dire ?

- La gueule de bois et pour y remédier, rien de meilleur qu'une aspirine.

En espérant que cela vous a plu.^^

Au fait un petit two shot en crossover Harry Potter ça vous intéresse? J'en ai deux super marrant qui attendent bien au chaud sur mon Pc?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers: rien est à moi TT**

Un joli petit crossover rien que pour vous. Enjoy.^^

Papis gouverneurs ( Albus D x Shion).

Une fois tout les ans, Shion sort du Sanctuaire pour assister à un congrès bien particulier lancé par une personne toute aussi particulière : Albus Dumbedore. Il s'agit d'un congrès du troisième âge dirigeant, présidé par Albus Dumbledore, un sorcier bizarre. Et là, en arrivant avec son escorte ( Rhadamenthe et Kanon), il se dit que ça va être encore foireux. Surtout en voyant Albus.

Vivement qu'il se trouve un successeur. Jeune de préférence.

En espérant que cela vous a plu.^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimers: rien est à moi**

Encore un crossover, suite de papis gouverneurs. Enjoy^^

Fuite ( Rhada x Kanon x Hagrid x Peeves).

« Mais pourquoi sont ils dans un tel pétrin ? » Songea Kanon en courant.

Car oui, lui et Rhadamenthe couraient pour sauver leur peau, poursuivit par un ennemi implacable.

« Maudis Shion ! Il aurait quand même pu avertir que l'endroit où il se rendait possédait un raide dingue de dragon, balourd, ok, mais avec une aide précieuse ».

Ils étaient dans la merde, poursuivit à travers les couloirs par un Hagrid très enthousiasme et un Peeves ravi de pouvoir mettre un peu d'animation dans Poudlard.

En espérant que cela vous a plu.^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Celui-ci me tiens à cœur. J'espère ne pas froisser quelqu'un. Enjoy.^^

École ( Milo x MDM).

Camus, l'intellectuel des Douze d'Or a toujours un souvenir nostalgique de l'école. Avec son atmosphère, ses bans d'écoles, ses leçons apprises par cœur,... Mais, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Milo et Masque de Mort, eux, n'y ont pas trouvé d'intérêt. Car à l'école, on a surtout des matières intellectuelles. Ils ont donc toujours été réfractaires à l'école. C'est surtout qu'à l'école, on ne fait pas de pratiques. Donc pour eux ce n'est pas intéressant. On y apprend jamais, les mille et une manières de tuer sadiquement son adversaire.

J'espère que cela vous aura plus.^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Carnet de notes. ( Athéna x Kiki).

-Alors Kiki, comment se passe ton apprentissage en tant que futur Aries no Gold ?

-Ça va, ça va, répondit Kiki prudemment. Il ne sait pas ce que sa Déesse a dans la tête.

-J'ai ton carnet de notes. Il est excellent pour un futur Silver, mais c'est tout juste pour être un Gold.

Kiki n'était pas d'accord. Papa Masque de Mort et tonton Milo lui disaient que ce qu'il faisait était très bien. Et c'est pas un carnet de notes à la con qui allait lui dicter son avenir. Foi de Kiki. Parce que Seiya, lui avait eu un carnet de notes pourri ( c'est Tatsumi qui le lui a dit) et c'est un Divine à l'heure actuelle. Donc le carnet à tort.

Kiki sera un Gold !

Vive le Cosmos !

En espérant que cela vous a plu.^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT  
**

Voila un petit OS que j'ai déterré. Enjoy. ^^

Chant de gloire ( Milo x Kiki x Ceshire x MDM x Athéna).

( Intro Super Smash Bross Brawl by Nobuo Uematsu).

Le Sanctuaire est en effervescence. Il faut que tout soit prêt. Car Athéna, la Grande Déesse Athéna arrive au Sanctuaire. Et en effet à son arrivée tout fut prêt, plus une surprise made in Milo, assisté de Kiki, Ceshire et Masque de Mort. Quand Athéna arriva devant Shion, ces quatre là entonnèrent :

Audi faman illus

Sollus in hostes nuit

et patriam servavit

Audi famam illus

Cucurrit quaeque

tetgit destruens...

Á cette mélodie entamée, Shion ne put qu'avoir une expression de désolation extrême sur le visage. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Mais la situation ravissait Athéna qui aimait beaucoup ce thème. De plus, les quatre chanteurs chantaient très bien.

« Il faudra demander à Aphrodite de se joindre à eux, lui aussi chante très bien, songea Athéna. J'aurais ainsi mes Jakson Five du Sanctuaire. Ça c'est un bon plan. Un très bon plan même. »

En espérant que cela vous a plu.^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi.**

Enjoy^^

Sommet ( Athéna x Hadès x Poséidon).

Depuis ce matin, le temple d'Athéna est barricadé, archi surveillé par les chevaliers, marinas et autres spectres. Les trois grands dieux sont en train de négocier. Et voilà ce qui se dit:

Oui on peut retenir ça.

Mais Athéna, c'est surtout centré sur toi.

Oui, mais ça a commencé sur mes chevaliers et donc on se doit de continuer sur mes chevaliers. Si vous n'êtes pas content, adressez une réclamation. Donc tout le monde est pour?

Oui, dit Poséidon en pianotant des doigts et en regardant au plafond.

Mouais, grimaça Hadès.

Donc on peut envoyer ce scénario pour la suite des Chroniques de Saint Seiya à Masami Kurumada? Dit Athéna joyeusement.

Mouais, soupirèrent les deux autres.

En espérant que cela vous a plu^^


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi**

Enjoy.^^

Avoir un Dragon dans la famille, c'est bien ! ( Shaka x Kanon).

Un jours dans Athènes :

Hé la blonde ! Ton Iphone nous intéresse ! Donne le nous !

Je ne suis pas,... commença Shaka. De plus, il en voulait pas donner l'Iphone, cadeau de son cher et tendre.

Hé la blonde, tu sais que t'es sexy, reprit le copain du jeune qui l'avait abordé.

Shaka commençait à paniquer quand soudain ses agresseurs pâlirent et s'enfuirent. À cause d'un jet de feu qui venait d'au dessus de sa tête. Interloqué, Shaka se retourna pour apercevoir ….

Kanon avec un sourire, tenant une cannette de bière et un briquet allumé. Et Shaka eu un sourire de remerciement pour Kanon qui l'avait sorti de ce pétrin. Finalement, avoir un dragon cracheur de feu ( oui, Shaka en est sûr que la bière et le briquet c'était pour faire joli) dans la famille, c'est bien. Surtout quand il vient vous sauvez, vous et vos biens personnels.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi**

Enjoy^^

Bonne Fête Maman ( Mû x Kiki x MDM).

Jour de la fête des mères. Mû en se levant aperçu un bouquet de pivoines dans un vase. Adossée au vase, une petite carte avec écrit dessus : « Bonne fête maman Mû ». Mû leva les yeux au ciel. Quand Kiki et Masque de Mort se levèrent , Mû leur demanda des explications.

Ben, c'est la fête des Mères, maman Mû. Moi et papa Masque de Mort, on voulait te souhaiter bonne fête, dit Kiki avec un sourire radieux.

Parce qu'on est vraiment une vraie famille, termina Masque de Mort.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi**

Enjoy.^^

Juge ( Shun x Aphrodite x Misty x Saorie).

Saorie se permet parfois de jubiler en voyant le minois super sexy de certains de ses chevaliers. Et elle n'hésite pas à se rincer l'œil ou à baver sur le corps de ces chevaliers en question. C'est ce qu'elle fait quand elle croise Shun, Misty ou encore Aphrodite. Il faut bien avouer que ces trois chevaliers ont une plastique de rêve. Mais Saorie est dubitative. Ces trois là ont beau être canon, elle trouve qu'il leur manque quelque chose.

En espérant que cela vous a plu.^^


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi.**

****Une fois n'est pas coutume, Three Shoot, only for you^^

Enjoy^^

Next génération ( Divine Saints x Athéna x Saorie).

Après la bataille, on a toujours une période de reconstruction. Pour les Divines, elle a surtout été affective. Athéna ou plutôt Saorie, n'a pas vu d'un bon œil, le rapprochement entre Seiya et Miho. Shiryu quand à lui est allé retrouver Shunrei. Hyoga lui est allé voir Natasia à Blue Graad ( un excellent plan diplomatique selon Athéna) ? Et Shun est resté avec June. Et bientôt se dit Athéna, le Sanctuaire résonnera des cris de leurs enfants, la prochaine génération. Seule ombre au tableau, selon Athéna ( où plutôt Saorie), c'est Ikki qui est célibataire. Et Saorie voudrait le caser avec Pandore.

En espérant que ce la vous aura plu.^^


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi**

Enjoy^^ Suite de Next Generation.

Amour Infernal ( Pandore x Ikki x Athéna x Hadès).

Alors Hadès, ça marche ? S'enquit Athéna.

Le plan est réalisable, répondit Hadès. En tout cas si ça marche, ça m'enlève une épine du pied. Pandore m'énerve, il faut la caser.

Et les deux comparses mirent leur plan à exécution. Malgré un plan qui se révéla un peu houleux, les divinités avaient réussi à caser Ikki et Pandore ensemble. Et Athéna était très fière, parce qu'elle avait réussi à caser tous ces chevaliers divins.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclamier: rien est à moi**

Enjoy^^ Suite de Amour infernal

Hell = Enfer ( anglais)

Loco = Fou ( espagnol)

Helloco ( le fou de l'Enfer) ( Ikki x Pandore).

Depuis peu, le Sanctuaire et les Enfers respirent. Leur deux plus gros problème internes, Ikki et Pandore se sont calmés. Enfin calmé parce qu'ils sont en couple. Mais le plus hallucinant dans l'histoire c'est qu Ikki fait les quatre volontés de Pandore. À croire qu'il serait devenu fou. Tellement fou que Milo lui a donné un surnom à juste titre : Helloco, le fou de l'Enfer.

En espérant que cela vous a plu.^^


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy^^

Obsession ( Misty).

Tout le monde pense qu'il est obsédé. Que s'en est à la folie. Mais pour lui, que neni ! Pourquoi serait – ce une obsession ? Tous les psychologues le disent, pour se mettre en avant, il faut un minimum être égocentrique. Alors il ne voit pas où est le mal ou peut être :

Misty, tu as bientôt fini de t'admirer dans la salle de bain ? Ça fait deux heures que tu y es !

En espérant que cela vous a plu.^^


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Celui-ci m'est venu en regardant Indiana Jones et le temple maudit. Enjoy^^

Prince of India.

Saga n'en revenait pas. Il ne pouvait que constater le fait que Shaka venait d'une famille très particulière. Il en a été choqué et avait eu du mal à s'en remettre. D'abord, il y avait eu la baraque. Ancienne, immense et luxurieuse. Mais ensuite, il y a eu la « belle-famille ». Et là ça a été quasiment la crise cardiaque. Si il avait su que lui Saga, le petit pauvre du Sanctuaire, que Shaka était un prince indien, il aurait réfléchit à deux fois avant de se mettre en couple avec ce dernier. C'est ce qu'il pense, surtout quand le père de Shaka le regarde avec un regard à faire froid dans le dos, tout en dégustant son sorbet de cerveau de singe.

En espérant qu'il vous a plu.^^


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy^^

Bonne pêche ( Shion x Rhada).

Tiens, bonjour Rhadamenthen dit Shion. Tu as l'air heureux.

Oui, répondit ce dernier. J'ai fait une bonne pêche.

Et qu'as tu pêché ?

Du Draconicus Kanonicus ( Kanon). Une très belle prise. J'irais le déguster ce soir. Lentement, très lentement, acheva Rhadamenthe avec un sourire carnassier.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi **

Enjoy.^^

Boucan ( Milo x Shion).

Boum, boum, boum,...

Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Hurla Milo en se réveillant soudainement.

Ce dernier regarda son radio-réveil. Il affichait 11 h 00 du matin.

Mmph, c'est trop tôt pour moi, gémit le Scorpion d'Or.

En voyant le que le boucan ne s'arrêtait pas, Milo se leva en jurant. Et en arrivant sur les lieux du vacarme ( ou lieu de crime lèse majesté selon lui), il vit des ouvriers ravaler la façade de son temple. Milo, étonné, se dirigea vers Shion et lui demanda ce qui se passait.

Rien, on rénove ton temple Milo.

Et ça va durer combien de temps ?

Oh, tout l'été. Ton temple est une véritable ruine.

Milo ne peut que gémir en son for intérieur « Adieu grasses mat' ».

En espérant que cela vous a plu.^^


	27. Chapter 27

**disclaimer: rien est à moi**

Enjoy ^^

Safari ( Milo x Camus).

-Camus, je sors un peu.

-Ok, que vas tu faire ?

-Un safari.

-Mais, Milo, il n'y a pas de lion ici.

-Si Aiolia.

-Milo, arrêtes d'embêter les autres.

-Je ne les embête pas, je diversifie mes activités.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy^^

Honte ( Milo x Aphrodite).

Jusque là, Aphrodite pensait être épargné par Milo et soit disant activités. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les premières notes de la Caramell Dansen. En entendant cela, Aphrodite se rua au temple du Scorpion pour lui demander d'arrêter.

Ce à quoi Milo répondit :

-Ben pourquoi ? Je m'ouvre à différentes cultures de manière ludique ! Camus sera content. De plus, toit, tu devrais l'être, c'est du suédois !

Aphrodite ne put que grincer des dents. Il détestait cette chanson. Franchement, les paroles de la Caramell Dansen... enfin pour Aphrodite, c'est la honte.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi **

Celui-ci est un peu long. Enjoy^^

Association de richissime ( Milo).

Ce matin, on peut trouver un drôle d'écriteau scotché sur toutes les portes du Sanctuaire. Et il dit la chose suivante :

Avis de recherche pour nouvelle association.

Recherchons tout type de personnes riches et ayant quelques heurs par semaine à perdre pour former l'association des nouveaux riches du Sanctuaire. Vous devez, minimum, avoir un capital assez important pour pouvoir y prétendre. Moi-même étant assez riche ( chevalier d'or oblige), je souhaiterais pouvoir faire affaire avec ces associés.

Tout type de richesse est acceptée, pas uniquement monétaire.

Milo, chevalier d'Or du Scorpion.

Milo était fier de l'annonce, surtout que c'était son Camus qui l'avait écrite. De plus, Milo espérait que par le biais de cette association, il allait pouvoir compléter sa collection de capsules de bouteilles de coca cola.

En espérant que cela vous a plu.^^


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi **

Enjoy.^^

Pirates. ( Milo x Camus).

( Capitaine abandonné/ Gold)

- Allez Camus, allons à la page !

- Et que veux tu faire Milo ?

- Jouer aux pirates !

- Milo, on est plus des enfants !

- Mais c'est toi qui écoutais une chanson sur les pirates ce matin ?

- Ah ?

- Mais si, le refrain c'était quelque chose comme « ohé ohé, capitaine abandonné,... ». Donc c'est une chanson de pirates !

- Milo, ce n'est pas une chanson de pirates...

en espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	31. Chapter 31

Enjoy^^

Beau-frère ( Shaka x Rhada).

Un matin au temple des Gémeaux, Sanctuaire:

Bonjour.

Euh... Bonjour.

Vous êtes Rhadamenthe c'est ça?

Oui et vous?

Shaka de la Vierge d'Or.

Ah oui, vous êtes l'amant de Saga?

Oui.

En gros, comme je suis avec Kanon, vous êtes mon beau-frère?

Euh...

En espérant que cela vous a plu.^^


	32. Chapter 32

Enjoy^^

Corruption ( Kanon x Rhada).

Mais enfin Rhadamenthe, pourquoi tu fais ça?

De quoi, mon amour?

De ce que tu fais à Saga!

Je me venge.

De quoi?

Du fait qu'il ai essayé de nous séparer!

Et comment tu fais pour le rendre aussi furieux?

Rien, j'essaie juste de corrompre Shaka.

En espérant qu'il vous aura plu.^^


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Stratégie ( Saga x Kanon x Rhadamenthe).

C'est comme ça que le plan sera exécuté dit Saga.

Mais non, répliqua Rhadamenthe. Ce truc n'a aucune chance de marcher.

Que faites vous ? demanda Kanon.

On essaye de trouver une stratégie pour faire sortir Shion des thermes plus vite pour pouvoir en profiter.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi **

Enjoy.^^

Colonies ( Athéna x Hadès).

- Hadès !

- Oui Athéna ?

- Ça ne peut plus durer !

- De quoi ?

- Enfin, je veux bien que les Spectres qui sont liés à certains de mes chevaliers restent au Sanctuaire ! Mais mon Sanctuaire n'est pas une colonie pour Spectres en manques de soleil !

En espérant que cela vous auras plu.^^


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy^^

Dis comment tu fais ? ( Aphrodite x Milo).

- Dis Milo, demanda Aphrodite.

- Oui, dit Milo, en engloutissant un énorme sandwich.

- Comment tu fais pour garder la ligne tout ne mangeant beaucoup ?

- J'sais pas pourquoi ?

- Ah... non rien, répondit Aphrodite avec un sourire gêné.

- Si en fait, t'es dépité parce que contrairement à moi, toi pour garder la ligne, tu dois faire attention...

En espérant que cela vous a plu.^^


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy^^

Lost Paradise ( Saga x Shion).

Saga avait mis beaucoup de temps à se trouver un endroit connu de lui seul, enfin il l'espérait. Il adore y aller pour se reposer. Seulement, voilà un jour en y allant, il tomba sur un os... qui est Shion. Éberlué, Saga demanda :

- Mais Grand Pope que faites vous ici ?

- Je me relaxe entre deux dossiers, répondit Shion. Du thé ?

- Non, dit Saga, décontenancé. Comment avez vous fait pour trouver cet endroit et quand ?

- Oh, il y a bien longtemps, dit Shion avec un sourire tout doux. Je l'ai trouvé lors de mon entraînement pour devenir Gold Saint.

- Oh, marmonna Saga. Je n'ai plus qu'à me trouver un nouvel endroit. Je viens de perdre mon paradis.

- Tu ne veux pas le partager avec moi, s'enquit Shion, surpris.

- Non, c'est pour autre chose, répondit Saga, embarrassé.

Dans son fort intérieur, il ne voulait pas boire le thé au beurre de Shion qu'il trouvait immonde.

En espérant que cela vous a plu.^^


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy^^

Voyage Voyage ( Golds, Kiki, Seiya, Shion).

- Wouaah, s'émerveilla Milo, alors, c'est ça Okinawa! Qu'est ce que c'est beau !

- Oui, en effet, c'est Okinawa , dit Camus.

- On va pouvoir faire du surf, dit Ceshire en souriant.

- Tout le monde au plongeoir, concours de bombe, s'écria Seiya.

- Hé Seiya, attends, moi et Kiki on arrive s'exclama Masque de Mort.

- Vous pensez qu'on peut faire de la plongée, demanda Aphrodite avec un sourire innocent.

- Quelle bande de gosses, soupira Mû.

- Attention, attention, dit Shion. Voici une feuille et stylo, vous inscrirez les activités que vous vous faire, quand Athéna nous emmènera à Okinawa. Pour l'instant, vous êtes au Sanctuaire, ne faites pas n'importe quoi.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	38. Chapter 38

Enjoy.^^

Bataille bien particulière ( Saints x Spectres x Marinas).

Tous les ans, lors du Solciste d'été, il se déroule quelque chose de bizarre sur la plage du Sanctuaire, près du Cap Sounion. Il semble qu'il se passe un drôle de bataille à 3 parties. C'est du Hadès versus Athéna versus Poséidon. Bizarrement, aucun des guerriers luttant pour les dieux ne portent ni armures, ni armes. Étrange. Non, ils sont soit en short de bain, soit en maillot 2 pièces. Et sont armés de tout l'attirail pour …. faire des châteaux de sable. Et le thème retenu cette année, c'est Disney. La bataille fait rage. Car la divinité qui remporte la bataille décharge ses frais sur les 2 autres, et ce pour une période d'un an. De quoi faire des envieux, surtout en période de crise.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	39. Chapter 39

Enjoy^^

Un câlin ? ( Aioros x Misty x Aiolia).

Mais enfin grand frère, râla Aiolia. Va te trouver quelqu'un ! Je ne suis pas ton doudou perso !

Mais voyons Aiolia, reprit Aioros en lui faisant un câlin. Je suis en manque d'affection.

C'est pas une raison, contrat Aiolia.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua. Aiolia ouvrit et se retrouve nez à nez avec Misty. Un Misty en larmes.

Ben alors Misty, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Aiolia.

C'est Aphrodite. Il a refusé qu'on sorte ensemble. Pourtant je l'aime moi.

Ça, c'est normal qu'il ne veuille pas de toi. Il sort avec Aldébaran, dit le lion avaec manque de tact.

Là dessus, Misty devint une vraie fontaine. Devant ce problème, Aiolia prit les devants et proposa :

Euh... Misty, mon frère veut bien te remonter le moral. Tu reste avec lui, je vais aller boire un café chez Masque de Mort.

Sur ce, le lion fui lâchement chez son voisin du dessous. Misty et Aioros se regardèrent dans le blanc de l'œil. Avant qu'Aioros ne vienne enlacer le Français pour le consoler. Quelques heures plus tard, le lion revint chez lui. Mais il ne resta pas longtemps. Comment dire... l'atmosphère était très chaude. Il en déduisit que Misty et son frère devaient se faire toujours un câlin. Mais de manière plus intime et aussi plus sportive.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	40. Chapter 40

Enjoy ^^

Belle Famille ( Misty x Aioros x Aphrodite).

- Aioros, comment as tu peu me faire ça ! Cria Misty en sanglotant.

- Misty... Misty, écoutes moi, dit Aioros d'une voix douce en enlaçant le lézard d'argent. De une, tu ne m'a averti qu'au dernier moment. Je n'ai pas pu acheter mon billet. De deux, que tu me présente à ta famille, pourquoi pas. Mais j'ai entendu dire que ta mère était pire que Saorie. Donc tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas venir. Cependant je peux te bombarder de textos pour te dire que je t'aime.

- Mais je serais loin de toi, murmura Misty en larmes.

- La France ce n'est pas loin Trésor.

Alors que les deux amoureux poursuivaient leur discussion guimauve, une silhouette parti de spn perchoir. Aphrodite avait enfin des arguments pour dire à Aldébaran qu'il ne voulait pas voir sa « belle-famille ». parce que franco, une rose comme lui, ça n'a rien à faire avec la boue des favellas de Rio.

En espérant que cela vous plaise. ^^


	41. Chapter 42

Enjoy.^^

Courage Chevaliers !... ou pas ( Milo x Saints x Seiya x Océan).

Courage Chavaliers ! C'est l'été au Sanctuaire ! Mais il n' y a plus d'eau pour la consommation quotidienne. Vous devez absolument...

Nan, mais ça sert à rien de courir, dit Milo.

Ah bon et pourquoi, s'enquit Seiya.

Parce que j'ai trouvé un réservoir d'eau ambulant, reprit Milo en désignant Océan.

Plait-il ?

Ben quoi, dit Océan. J'ai une dette envers le Sanctuaire. Faut bien que je la règle ! Mais si vous me pompez trop ( la flotte), c'est moi qui vous demanderais des intérêts. Hé zêtes pas les maîtres du monde quand même, achava Océan en voyant la mine plus qu'ahurie des Saints.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	42. Chapter 43

Enjoy.^^

Court-circuit ( Saorie x Kiki x Milo x Tatsumi).

Oh la la la la, s'exclama Tatsumi. La princesse Athéna, mais que lui est-il arrivé ?

Ben, en fait on sait pas trop, dit Kiki. Elle s'est endormie i et depuis on arrive pas à la réveiller. J'te jure, avec tonton Milo, on a tout essayer.

Ça je veux bien le croire, dit Tatsumi en gigotant. Que faut il faire ?

La ramener au Japon, dit Milo d'un ton docte. Elle ira mieux... enfin sans doute.

D'accord dit Tatsumi, en portant Saorie comme une princesse. J'y vais de ce pas.

Prenez soin d'elle, s'écria Milo.

Une fois Tatsumi parti, les deux comparses se la topèrent puis s'écroulèrent de rire à en mourir. La cause, très simple : donner des somnifères à Saorie. Idée simple et révolutionnaire pour se débarrasser d'une cruche pour longtemps.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	43. Chapter 44

Enjoy.^^

Crime et enquête ( Milo x Kiki x ?).

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarghhhhhhhhhh !

Milo, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Mes gaufres au sucre ! On me les a volées ! Qui a osé faire ça ?

Ben je sais pas moi, mais peut être que détective Kiki trouvera la réponse.

Un peu plus tard.

Bonjour, détective Kiki, à ton service tonton Milo. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

On m'a volé mes gaufres au sucre. C'est un crime impardonnable ! Détective Kiki, retrouve moi le meurtrier !

Ok, je commence mon enquête.

Deux heures plus tard, Kiki revient, avec un sourire.

Je sais qui t'a volé tes gaufres tonton Milo. Par contre ce qui est ennuyeux, c'est qu'il a tout mangé.

C'est qui le traitre ?

Ils sont deux tonton Milo. C'est Tatsumi et Seiya.

Pas de U.A. La scène de crime, le temple du Scorpion.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	44. Chapter 45

Enjoy^^

Drogue ( Camus x Milo).

En voyant l'état inquiétant de Milo, Camus demanda :

Milo, qu'est qu'il t'arrive ?

Rien mon Camus, ce truc donne juste des ailes.

Euh... Milo ?

Oui ?

Je peux savoir ce que tu as pris comme truc bizarre ( bon pour Camus, tout truc bizarre s'apparente à une drogue) ?

Un truc en canette, ça ressemble à du coca. Il y avait un taureau rouge dessus et en dessous, marqué « redbull donne des ailes ».

J'en étais sûr. T'as piqué ça à Masque de Mort ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Nan, c'est juste que pour moi le redbull, c'est de la drogue, légale, mais de la drogue quand même.

Ah bon ?

Oui, ça rend fou. Regarde dans quel état tu es !

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	45. Chapter 46

Enjoy^^

Go go Power Rangers ! ( Kiki x Shion).

5 h du matin. Sanctuaire. Tout le monde dort. Tous, sauf un. Kiki. Celui-ci se glisse dans le palais du Grand Pope, avec un sourire qui ne laisse rien présager de bon. Car à cette heure, Shion dort toujours. Enfin, plus pour longtemps, car :

« They've got a power and a force that you've never seen before.

They've got the ability to morph and to even the score.

No one will ever take them down.

The power lies on their side.

Go go Power Rangers !

Go go Power Rangers !

Go go Power Rangers !

You Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers ! »

Shion se réveilla en sursuat. Kiki avait encore mit le générique des Powers Rangers de Mighty Morphin' à fond. Il faut vraiment qu'il trouve un autre babysitter à Kiki. Parce que Milo en babysitter, ça craint. Vraiment.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	46. Chapter 47

Enjoy^^

Essai et échec ( Seiya x Kiki x Tatsumi x Milo).

Bon, encore une fois, qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ? Beugla Tatsumi.

Seiya, Kiki et Milo se regardèrent avec un sourire complice. Ils ne dirent rien.

J'attends, reprit Tatsumi.

Milo et les autres hurlèrent de rire. La situation était trop comique. La situation, c'est que la figure de Tatsumi est peinturlurée au marqueur indélébile. Et les dessins sont …. très intelligents ! Mais bon, voilà,Milo, Kiki et Seiya se sont fait prendre ! Et ils ne sortiront rien, même sous la torture ! Car Tatsumi était juste un essai. Maintenant leur plan est parfait. Il n'ont plus qu'à l'appliquer sur Shion.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	47. Chapter 48

Enjoy.^^

I will survive ( Kanon).

Un cauchemar. Voilà ce que c'était. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il oubli son trousseau de clés alors qu'il savait pertinemment que Saga passerait la nuit chez Shaka. En plus, son portable n'avait plus de batterie, donc il ne pouvait pas contacter son chéri Rhada. En gros Kanon était dans la merde. Il était 23 h, il faisait froid et il pleuvait. L'atmosphère était un peu glauque. Et de plus, il avait faim, très faim. En bref, tout lui rappelait son emprisonnement au Cap Sounion. Mais pour éviter un suicide Kanon se dit :

« I will survive »

Et aller contacter une âme charitable chez les Golds, pour qu'il ai un couvert et un toit pour la nuit. Sinon, il ferait avec. Après tout, ça fait 14 ans qu'il survit à cause d'Athéna.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	48. Chapter 49

Enjoy^^

Lavage de cerveau ( Aldébaran x Aphrodite).

Oiiii, gémit Aphrodite en se réveillant de sa sieste.

Je te l'avais dit, le gourmanda Aldébaran.

Mais, je voulais tester, dit Aphrodite d'une petite voix. Et voilà où ça t'a conduit !

Aldé, arrêtes...

Aphro, ne retentes jamais une nuit blanche après une journée d'entraînement, sous prétexte de finir Final Fantasy VII. Tu finis toujours par un lavage de cerveau, tellement t'es crevé.

Je sais, finit par dire Aphrodite plus blanc qu'un linge.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	49. Chapter 50

Enjoy^^

Personne ne m'aime ( Shion x Dokho).

Personne au monde ne connait ma peine,

Personne au monde ne m'aime.

Dokho je t'en supplie, arrêtes !

Non Shion, parce que tu ne comprends pas.

Dokho, on en a déjà parler ! Pas de câlins pendant le travail ! Et là, tu vois, je travaille !

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	50. Chapter 51

Enjoy^^

To be or not to be, that is the question ( Saga x Rhada x Kanon x Milo).

Que suis je ? Qu'ais je fait ? Se mit soudainement à déclamer Saga. Athéna ! Ô Athéna, pourquoi t-ais je trahit ?

Et Saga continua ainsi jusqu'au coucher de soleil. Pendant ce temps, Rhadamenthe, perplexe demanda quelle mouche piquait Saga.

Oh t'inquiètes, c'est juste son aspect mélodramatique qui refait surface. Réminiscence du temps où il était fou.

Ah.

Dites, intervient Milo qui venait d'arriver. On peut pas le surnommer Shakespeare ?

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	51. Chapter 52

Enjoy^^

Élections ( Shion x Saints).

Shion s'est rendu compte de son erreur. Trop tard. Pourtant au départ, cela lui semblait être une bonne alternative pour éviter un autre Saga. Mais il ne pensait pas que ça déboucherait sur ça. Il n'aurait pas dû faire voter les Saints pour faire élire le futur Grand Pope. Parce qu'Aiolia n'a pas le profil pour faire un bon Grand Pope.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	52. Chapter 53

Enjoy.^^

Puisque tu pars. ( Camus x Milo).

- Pourquoi tu pars, gémit Milo.

- Parce que c'est la saison chaude, dit Camus. Je passe l'été en Sibérie.

- C'est pas juste, reprit Milo boudeur.

- La vie n'est jamais juste, mon soleil.

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça. Dis... tu m'écriras ?

- Oui, mon soleil. Si tu veux je demanderais aussi aux phoques et aux pingouins que je croiserais.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.


	53. Chapter 54

Enjoy.^^

Problème nocturne ( Saga x Shaka).

Sanctuaire. Maison des Gémeaux. Minuit. Shaka est en train de se todre de douleur et réveilla Saga par la même occasion.

Amour, que t'arrive t-il ? Murmure Saga.

Je souffre le martyr, pleure Shaka.

Où ?

Ici, dit Shaka en désignant le bas de son bas ventre.

Oh je vois, dit Saga en rougissant. Ce sont les hormones qui travaillent.

Hormones ou pas, ça fait super mal. Tu sais comment régler ça ?

Oui, par du sport de chambre.

T'es sérieux là, s'offusque Shaka tout rouge.

Oui, on ne peut plus sérieux, soupire Saga en s'emparant des lèvres de son amant.

En espérant que cela vous plaise. ^^


	54. Chapter 55

Enjoy.^^

Faites l'amour pas la guerre ( MDM x Kiki x Mû).

Mais enfin, Masque de Mort, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on règle les conflits, s'énerva Mû.

Si, peace and love, sourit Masque de Mort.

Masque de Mort, gémit Mû.

Non tu te tais, et tu me laisse faire.

Obsédé !

Mais oui et les dauphins le sont aussi.

Pff, Masque de Mort en dauphin, pouffa Mû. Allez Aphrodite, sors du corps de Masque de Mort.

Hé, je te signale que nous essayons de régler un conflit.

Oui, mais pas en le faisant, s'exaspéra Mû. Pour une fois, réfléchis avec ton cerveau et pas avec autre chose...

dites, intervint Kiki. Vous pouvez pas arrêter un peu. Surtout que moi je suis d'accord avec Masque de Mort, faites l'amour et pas la guerre. Sur ce, moi , je vais voir Lithos.

Pendant ce temps là, Masque de Mort se permit d'embrasser Mû, qui réplique :

Pervers !

Mais bien sûr.

En espérant que cela vous aura plus.^^ S'en va en courant rejoindre Shun pour regarder Candy à la télévision avec lui. Et en espérant pouvoir faire des galipettes avec lui sous la couette ensuite. Vive le printemps ! La la la la la la ( thème de Candy). Sera donc absente une semaine le temps de mettre le grappin sur Shun. ( En vérité, sera absente pour suppléance en Italie et donc ne pourra pas poster).


	55. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: Rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy^^

Attaque ( Milo x Kiki x Ceshire x Shion).

En général, les Golds n'aiment pas trop rester enfermés dans leurs maisons. Sauf quand trois andouilles décident de jouer à la guerre comme des gamins. Ces trois là sont Milo, Ceshire et Kiki. Parce que pendant leur attaques font souvent des dommages collatéraux. C'est ce dont aurait dû se souvenir Shion. De la peinture jaune Canari, dégoulinant de ses cheveux.

En espérant que cela vous a plu.^^


	56. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi. TT**

Enjoy^^

Douche ( MDM x Shaka).

Masque de Mort adore les odeurs du Sanctuaire. Toutes sauf une une. L'odeur de patchouli de Shaka. Ça le rend de mauvaise humeur. Aussi, pour ne pas se laisser déborder par sa mauvaise humeur, il prit sur lui. Et décida d'inviter tout le monde à la plage pour une journée plage. Ce qui se fit. Et là Maque de Mort s'amusa à couler Shaka. Qui lui demanda :

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?

- Oh, rien. Je me disais qu'après une bonne trempette, tu serais plus sexy dit Masque de Mort en s'attirant les regards noirs de Mû et de Saga

mais au moins Shaka ne sentait plus le patchouli.  
Donc mission accomplie.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	57. Chapter 58

**Diosclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Climatisation. ( Milo x Camus)

- Hé Camus, il fait trop froid chez toi. Elle est où la climatisation que je puisse l'arrêter ?

- Il n'y en a pas.

- Quoi, mais il fait trop froid !

- Si en fait, j'en ai une mais elle est portative, c'est mon cosmos.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	58. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Vilgefortz de Roggeveen ? The Witcher ?

What is that ? Il est meilleur que Bouddha ?

( Saga x Kanon x Shaka x Rhada).

Une soirée d'été au Sanctuaire. Il fait bon et une bonne partie des Golds étaient dehors à admirer les étoiles. Cela donne lieu à des discussions. Et celle entre les occupants de la maison des Gémeaux est en train de prendre une tournure métaphysique ( philo X 1000). Quand Kanon, excédé par les manières de Shaka ( qui voulait encore dire qu'il était l'homme le plus proche de Dieu), lui sortit :

- Shaka ?

- Oui ?

- Ne confonds pas le ciel, avec les étoiles qui se réfléchissent, la nuit, sur la surface de l'étang.

Shaka le regarda d'un air surpris. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Kanon sortirait un tel truc un jour.

- What is that ? Demanda Rhadamenthe.

- C'est une citation de Vilgefortz de Roggeveen dans « The Witcher », dit Kanon d'un ton docte.

- Il est meilleur que Bouddha, demanda Shaka avec intérêt.

- Vous voulez savoir ? Lança Kanon.

- Oui, dirent en chœur les trois autres.

- Et bien lisez « The Witcher » d'Andrzej Sapkowski.

- Kanon, t'es pas gentil, bougonna Kanon.

Et Kanon jubila ! Vilgefortz avait beau être un super méchant, il a réussi à clouer le bec à Shaka.

« Vilgefortz, même si t'es méchant, merci pour les vacances ! » songea Kanon dans un remerciement muet.

Ouf un peu long, mais en espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	59. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy^^

Tous les chemins de la Sainteté mènent au Vatican ( Saga x Shaka).

- Dis mon amour, pourquoi sommes nous là, s'enquit Shaka.

- Ben... ma mère veut que je lui rapporte une preuve que j'ai prié sur la tombe de Jean-Paul II.

- Ah...

- Oui, au début j'étais pas d'accord, on sert Athéna après tout. Ça a changé quand tu as accepté de venir avec moi au Vatican.

- Ah...

- Tu as l'air expectatif, remarqua Saga. Remarque, le Vatican c'est beau, très beau.

- Mouais, renifla Shaka. Mais, chez nous, Bouddha a de plus beau temples.

- Oh, fait pas la gueule, dit Saga en aillant remarqué la jalousie de Shaka quand à la richesse du Christ. On sort et je te paye une glace. Masque deMort m'a dit que les glaces en Italie étaient super bonnes.

En espérant que cela vous a plu.^^


	60. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi **

Enjoy.^^

Auberge. ( Shion x Dokho x Golds).

Infernale. Voilà la situation qui pouvait constater Shion autour de lui. Transposable aux Enfers, ça ferait juste un meilleur décor. Shion avait juste envie de prendre un idiot ( Milo) pour taper sur un autre idiot ( Kanon). La situation pourrait être meilleure une fois les deux assommés. Shion était en train de réfléchir quand Dokho arriva et du haut de son mètre 70 ( le plus petit des Golds) vira tout le monde de l'auberge sous prétexte d'une révolution culturelle et de travaux d'intérêt généraux pour le bien de la communauté. Dokho fit nettoyer et réparer l'auberge.

Finalement, pensa Shion, les méthodes de ce Mao sont pas mal pour remettre les Golds dans le droit chemin.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	61. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Messager marathonien. ( Seiya).

Marre ! Seiya en avait plus que marre. Bien sûr ça fait plaisir de pouvoir être assidu dans le devoir envers sa déesse Athéna. Mais là, trop c'est trop. Cependant, il faut trouver les mots pour expliquer à la réincarnation d'Athéna que même si son armure est celle de Pégase ( un super messager), y avait pas écrit FeDex sur son front et qu'il en avait marre de servir de super messager à chaque fois qu'internet plante ( ce qui est fréquent avec Milo et Kiki).

C'est ce à quoi pensait Seiya, tout en essayant de soigner ses pieds couvert d'ampoules, à force d'avoir couru aux quatre coins du monde.

En espérant que cela vous a plu.^^


	62. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Celui-ci est un brin ridicule, mais de toute manière qui a jamais aimé les concours farfelus^^ Enjoy.

Concours ( Golds x Rhadamenthe).

Depuis qu'ils sont gosses, les Golds adorent les concours en tout genre. Camus, en bon Français adore les concours sérieux, ce n'est pas le cas de tous les Golds. Certains Golds adorent les concours ludiques, comme les concours du plus gros mangeur, dont c'est la spécialité d'Aiolia, Milo, Kanon et dans une moindre mesure Rhadamenthe. Car rien n'est mieux qu'un concours permettant à chacun de satisfaire son estomac. Surtout en hamburgers pour Milo. Pour Milo, les concours de hamburgers, ben c'est trop la classe.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.^^


	63. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi.**

Enjoy.^^

Envie ( Marine x Aiolia).

2 h du matin. Sanctuaire. Maison du Lion.

- Aiolia, Aiolia,...

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux Marine ?

- Je voudrais des sushis made in Japan.

- À cette heure ci, voyons Marine, c'est pas sérieux.

- Envie de femme enceinte, que veux tu ?

- Ça peut pas attendre ?

- Non Aiolia, tout de suite.

- Mariiiine, je voudrais dormir.

- Tout de suite Aiolia, sinon plus de câlins sous la couette, jusqu'à la venue du petit bout.

- Marine tu es cruelle.

Ah la la la, Aiolia aurait dû écouter Shio. Maintenant, il ne peut plus refuser aucune des envies de sa chère et tendre. Même celle de l'obliger à revêtir son armur du mat' pour aller chercher des sushis au Japon.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	64. Chapter 65

**Dsiclaimer: rien est à moi**

Enjoy.^^

Deep ( Milo x Aiolia).

- Ouh, c'est profond !

- Oui, mais tu as dis que le problème était plus en profondeur Milo.

- Ouais, je l'ai pas forcement vu, mais à l'ouïe, ça c'est entendu.

- Shion est vraiment chiant de nous faire faire réparer les canalisations sous le Cap Sounion.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	65. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi.**

Enjoy^^

Deus Ex Machina ( Saga x Shion).

Saga s'est toujours demandé comment faisait Shion pour tenir le rythme en tant que Grand Pope. Et Shion lui répondit :

- Je ne tiens pas grâce au Cosmos d'Athéna, mais grâce à un deus ex machina que je garde secret.

- C'est quoi ce remède miracle ?

- Un bon café.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	66. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi **

Enjoy^^

Dream's food ( MDM x Kiki x Aldébaran x Milo).

Quand Aldébaran s'est mis à vouloir améliorer sa cuisine ( déjà bonne au demeurant), il a voulu avoir des cobayes pour tester ses nouvelles recettes. Et les cobayes sont très vite arrivés. Il s'agit trois gourmands invétérés du Sanctuaire : Kiki, Milo et Masque de Mort. Et comme ils étaient toujours chez Aldébaran en un temps record quand celui-ci les appelait. Les Golds ont demandé à Aldébaran de leur faire le petit déj' en plus. Depuis, nos trois gourmands si difficile à faire lever, sont toujours les premiers levés.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	67. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi. TT**

En espérant que celui là ne froisse personne.^^ Enjoy.

Délocalisation ( Saints x Spectres x Marinas).

Les lieux principaux où l'on trouve les Saints, Spectres et Marinas, sont leurs Sanctuaires respectifs. Mais ils se vident à deux périodes. Durant les vacances d'été ou d'hiver ( au choix). Et là justement, nous sommes sur les vacances d'hiver et une grosse partie des Sanctuaires sont parti faire bronzette sous les tropiques. Le hasard voulu qu'ils se retrouvent quasiment tous dans un bar en bord de plage... à Cayenne, en Guyane. Devant ce regroupement spontané dans un tel lieux, Saints, Spectres et Marinas firent une pétition pour... délocaliser les trois Sanctuaires en Guyane. Et chaque juge devant porter la pétition à un juge.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	68. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy^^

Petit Jésus en culotte courte ( Aphrodite x MDM).

Aphrodite descendait voir son chéri Aldé, quand il arriva au 4è temple... et qu'il entendit des bruits suspects. Comme des gémissements d'extase. Aphrodite sortit son appareil photo qu'il avait prévu d'utiliser avec son ché l'intention de prendre en photo le crabe infidèle. Et quand il arriva sur la scène du crime, il dû faire de sacré efforts pour ne pas exploser de rire. Car oui, Masque de Mort était extatique et en pleine dégustation... d'un berlingot Nestlé. Alors là oui, la photo s'imposait, et pas uniquement pour la montrer à Mû. Mais pour la poster sur son compte Facebook.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	69. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi.**

Enjoy^^

Teddy Bear ( Mû x MDM).

Mû adore Masque de Mort. Plus il apprend à la connaître et plus Mû en vient à comparer Masque de Mort avec un ours au cœur généreux. En gros, pour Mû, Masque de Mort s'apparente à un nounours, un teddy bear. Et en son fort intérieur, Mû est tout content, avec Masque de Mort, il a enfin retrouvé son doudou.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	70. Chapter 71

Enjoy.^^

Fire bird ( Saga x Shaka x Ikki x Kagaho).

Saga aime beaucoup les animaux et n'accorde de préférence ou de non amitié à aucun animal en particulier. Sauf depuis quelque temps, il c'est pris d'une haine envers les oiseaux de feu ( qu'il soit japonais ou égyptien). Il ne veux plus voir Ikki et Kagaho tourner autour de SON Shaka. Mais comme ils font rien d'illégal, Saga ronge son frein avec colère en se disant qu'il ira se plaindre à Kanon. Car il en est sûr, Rhadamenthe est derrière tout ça. Et Saga pense que Rhadamenthe se « venge » en détournant l'attention de Shaka... sous de sacré présents. Car avoir deux Fire birds en tant « qu'animal de compagnie », c'est vraiment pas courant.

En espérant que cela vous aura plus.


	71. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy^^

Guerre ( Athéna x Hadès x Poséidon).

Depuis quelque temps, les trois Sanctuaires sont en rénovation. Et ces Sanctuaires se retrouvèrent clinquants. Même les Enfers sont devenus attractifs ! on se croirait dans une brochure touristique. Mais là n'est pas la question : les Sanctuaires font peau neuve non pas pour le tourisme, mais pour faire du recrutement... via la guerre des images. Et dans ce cas là, malgré la paix entre Athéna, Hadès et Poséidon, la guerre est ouverte. Il faut recruter.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	72. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi. **

Je me permet d'en rajouter 4 car je ne suis pas la ce week end.

Enjoy.^^

Je peux... ( Seiya x Aiolia).

- C'est chiant de préparer les plannings d'entrainement des futurs Bronze, rechigna Seiya.

- Mais oui, mais oui, dit Aiolia. N'oublie pas que tu as été Bronze toi aussi.

- Peuh... tu parles ! Mon entrainement a été bien plus dur. Autant créer une école du nom de Palaestra avec des vacances pour les futurs Bronze tant que tu y es !

- Bon, Seiya, grouilles ! Je voudrais prendre mon congé paternité, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Ben, on est pas sorti de l'auberge, dit Seiya. T'aurais pas une corde par hasard ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux me pendre.

- Demandes à Shion, je crois qu'il en a une.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	73. Chapter 74

**Rien est à moi TT**

Gros délire sur les types musicaux français. Enjoy^^

Musique ( Camus).

Camus a toujours été quelqu'un de très sérieux. Dans tous les niveaux. C'est que pense son Scorpion chéri. C'est pour cela que Milo pense que Camus écoute de la musique classique, car c'est une musique sérieuse. Mais cela est entièrement faux, car Camus est un Breton, un pur. Pour lui, la seule musique digne d'être écoutée, c'est la musique celte. Ça c'est de la vraie musique. Enfin à une exception près. C'est Belle Île en Mer de Laurent Voulzy. Car dans ces moments là, Camus regrette à la fois d'être Breton et chevalier des glaces. Il aurait tellement voulu faire sa vie aux Antilles.

Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise.^^


	74. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Naruto débarque ( Shion x Kanon). ( non crossover).

- Kanon, ta théorie ( connaissances théoriques) sur la gestion d'un « État » est nulle. C'est du 0/20, s'exaspéra Shion.

- Mais Grand Pope, pendant 14 ans, j'ai réussi à gérer la Sanctuaire de Poséidon. Sans soucis.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas assez. Ta théorie est trop faible.

- Maieuh ! Tu ne comprends pas Grand Pope, répliqua théâtralement Kanon. Je suis comme Naruto. Une nullité absolue en théorie, un monstre sur le terrain.

- Naruto ?

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	75. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

WoW (Kiki x Aphrodite).

- Wow, comment tu fais pour jouer à un jeu vidéo qui a un corbeau pour personnage principal ?

- Héhé, ricana Kiki devant son ordinateur. Et encore, t'as rien vu. Je vais te montrer que je peux jouer avec un ours, un phoque, une panthère et un léopard ( tout en faisant les manipulations adéquates).

- Wow, répéta Aphrodite en murmurant.

- Oui, comme tu le dis WoW. Car le nom de ce jeu est WoW ( world of Warcraft).

- Et ton personnage est il réellement un corbeau ?

- Non, une Elfe de la Nuit druide.

- J'peux essayer ?

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	76. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer: rien es tà moi**

Enjoy^^

Passionnément chocolat ( Kiki x Mû x Shion).

Il est un défaut très dur à combattre. La gourmandise, surtout en ce qui concerne le chocolat. Pour Shion et Kiki, cette gourmandise du chocolat est une obsession. Ils en mangent quasi tout le temps. Aussi quand ils entendirent Mû parler de chocolat, ils se ruèrent sur lui. Mû, étonné, leur damnda :

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- On a entendu parler de chocolat, alors on est venu.

- Choco,... Ah, mais non. Je parlais de Passionate Chocolate. Le nom que je vais donner au chaton Sacré de Birmanie chocolat point que Masque de Mort vient de m'offrir.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	77. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi **

Enjoy.^^

Recherche désespéré de job... enfin pas tant que ça. ( Shion x Saga).

Saga soupira. Des factures impayées qui le narguent et un frigo vide. Et pas un rond en poche. Voilà son problème. Il lui faut de l'argent pour pouvoir survivre. Et pour avoir de l'argent, il lui faut un autre boulot que celui de Gemini no Gold. Pfff, quelle galère ! Néanmoins, il alla voir le Grand Pope auquel il expliqua sa situation. Là Shion sourit et dit qu'il était l'homme de la situation... en lui montrant un gros tas de papiers administratifs à tamponner. Saga en était sûr, il allait souffrir.

En espérant que cela vous plaise. ^^


	78. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy^^

Investissement ( Aiolia x Aioros).

- Que fais tu Aiolia ?

- Là grand frère ?

- Oui.

- Je vais récupérer mes investissements.

- Investissements sur quoi ?

- Sur Seiya. J'avais parié en investissant que Seiya valait quelque chose. Maintenant, je retire mon argent, car je suis riche. Enfin assez riche pour retaper la maison du Lion.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	79. Chapter 80

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi**

Enjoy^^

Le changement, c'est maintenant ( MDM x Camus).

Camus a toujours détesté Masque de Mort, pour des raisons diverses et variées. Mais là, ce n'est plus le cas. Camus aime bien de rendre dans la maison du Cancer, pour prendre un café avec Masque de Mort. Il faut le dire, Masque de Mort, c'est beaucoup calmé depuis qu'il est avec Mû. Masque de Mort n'est plus cette espèce de machine à tuer sans âme. Mais est redevenu un être humain. Finalement la situation de Masque de Mort est pareille à celle de la France : la changement c'est maintenant. Et qu'on se le dise, Camus en est ravi. Il peut enfin déguster le meilleur café du Sanctuaire. Sans risquer de ce faire tuer.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	80. Chapter 81

**Rien est à moi **

Enjoy.^^ Une partie des dialogue est à StateAlchemist.

Mad ( Camus x Hyoga x Isaak).

Camus était énervé, très énervé. Ses andouilles d'élèves ( Hyoga et Isaak) ne l'ont pas écouté ( ils bavardaient) et ont fait n'importe quoi. Camus n'en revient pas, ses deux élèves se sont plantés et sont venus se plaindre ensuite. Pour les punir, Camus dit de manière sentencieuse:

_- Quand on se bat, ben on raconte pas sa vie._

Tout est dit, merci Camus.

En espérant que cela vous a plu.^^


	81. Chapter 82

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Bibliothèque ( Milo x Camus).

Au Palais du Grand Pope, il y a une bibliothèque bien fournie en matière d'ouvrage, surtout en terme d'ouvrage scientifique. Cela met en joie grands lecteurs et autre rats de bibliothèque, amateurs de recherche. C'est surtout le cas de Camus du Verseau d'Or qui est un véritable rat de bibliothèque. Mais parmi tous les chevaliers d'Or, tous n'aiment pas forcément la bibliothèque. C'est la cas de Milo du Scorpion d'Or.

- Camus, pourquoi on est obligé d'aller en bibliothèque, j'aime pas cet endroit.

- Milo, écoutes, si tu ne veux pas lire, tu peux t'en aller.

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas sortir sans toi !

- Eh bien, si tu ne veux pas lire, visite la bibliothèque.

Et Milo se mit à visiter la bibliothèque dans ses moindres recoins. Et finalement, il se mit à aimer la bibliothèque. Pas pour ses ouvrages scientifiques, mais pour le fait qu'elle est très peu fréquentée et pour ses coins sombres. C'est tellement plus simple en effet, dans ces coins sombres, de pouvoir lire du porno ou de les échanger en toute tranquillité avec Aiolia, Kanon ou encore Masque de Mort. Car la bibliothèque est un endroit idéal pour ce type de magouille. Car oui, même les porno sont des livres, pas scientifiques certes, mais des livres quand même.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	82. Chapter 83

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy^^

Mille et une nuits ( Camus x Ceshire).

La Bibliothèque du Sanctuaire est bien fournie. En livres de tout genre. Surtout au niveau des romans. C'est ce dont en on conclus Camus et Ceshire ( dévoreurs de bouquins devant l'éternel). Surtout quand ils ont mis la main sur une version des Mille et une nuits. Ils ont prit plaisir à redécouvrir Alibaban Sindbad, Aladin,... Mais ils ont surtout comprit pourquoi ça s'appelait les Mille et une nuits. Ça leur à donné des idées pour maintenir leur compagnons éveillés de manière intéressante pour eux. Ils venaient de trouver un livre pouvant concurrencer plus ou moins le kamasutra.

En espérant que cela vous a plu.^^


	83. Chapter 84

**Disclaimer: rien est moi TT**

Enjoy^^

Intelligence ( Milo).

Milo n'est pas très intelligent et tout le monde le sait. Et Milo n'est pas très content de cette image qu'il donne involontairement. Certes, il n'est pas aussi intelligent que Camus, mais quand même. Un jour, Milo en est sûr, son intelligence sera reconnue quand il fera publier son manuscrit secret intitulé : L'assassinat pour les nuls !

En espérant que cela vous a plu.^^


	84. Chapter 85

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy^^

Flirt et massacre ( Lithos x Kiki x Aphrodite).

En grandissant, Lithos et Kiki sont devenu un peu plus qu'amis. Et ils ont commencé à flirter. L'une des conséquences de ce flirt à mis Aphrodite sur les nerfs. Il n'est pas contre le fait que Kiki et Lithos sortent ensemble. Il n'est pas contre au contraire. Mais qu'ils arrêtent de piller son jardin de roses.

En espérant que cela vous a plu.^^


	85. Chapter 86

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Romantisme ( Aldébaran x Aphrodite).

C'est bien connu, les latins sont romantiques. Et en bon latin, Aldébaran est un romantique jusqu'au bout des ongles. Et en tombant amoureux d'Aphrodite, Aldébaran a pensé que le Suédois serait un grand romantique... parce qu'il avait toujours une rose aux lèvres. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait faux, tout faux. Aphrodite n'est pas romantique et déteste par dessus tout que ses roses se retrouvent sur la table... même en tant qu'ornement pour un dîner aux chandelles plus que romantique.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	86. Chapter 87

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy^^

Internet ( Golds)

Il y a quelque chose de bien au Sanctuaire et qui vient tout juste d'arriver. C'est quelque chose d'ultra rapide et qui distribue des messages gratuitement sans le moindre effort ( un soulagement pour Shion). C'est aussi interactif (pour le plus grand plaisir de Milo), ou encore une base de science ( assez intéressante selon les dires de Camus). Ça permet aussi de rester en contact ( pour le plus grand plaisir de Saga et de Kanon). De voyager loin, très loin sans bouger de sa chaise ( Aldébaran faisant visiter son pays à Aphrodite pour se rapprocher de lui). Finalement, les Golds se disent que la modernité c'est bien,... surtout si on a internet.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.


	87. Chapter 88

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy .^^

Made in China ( Dokho).

Dokho en bon patriote est fier de son pays : la Chine. Mais récemment, il s'est mis à déchanter. La cause ? La Chine ne fait que des produits de faible qualité selon lui. Et donc le « made in china » est décrié. Et ça Dokho ne peut pas le supporter. Mais il se dit que bientôt il se vengera et la Chine sera à nouveau respecter pour ses produits de qualité. Et il fera tomber tout le monde avec sa haute cuisine « made in china ».

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	88. Chapter 89

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy^^

Fast Food ( Athéna x Milo x MDM)

Un jour, en plein été, en plein milieu d'Athènes, Milo crû rêver en voyant Athéna et Masque de Mort à l'entrée d'un Mac Do en train de discuter joyeusement. Par pure curiosité, Milo se joignit à eux et finit par demander :

- Pourquoi allez vous tous les deux au Mac Do ?

- Ah, répondit Athéna, c'est une très longue tradition, n'est ce pas Masque de Mort ?

- Oui, répondit Masque de Mort. Ça remonte du temps où Rome avait ses fast food.

- C'est à dire, s'enquit Milo ?

- Ben, depuis l'Antiquité, répondit Masque de Mort.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	89. Chapter 90

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy^^.

Ghost ( Kiki x Mû X MDM).

Au beau milieu de la nuit, dans la maison du Bélier:

- Aaaargh!

Ce qui fit se réveiller tout le monde. Et Mû se précipita dans la chambre de son apprenti d'où venait le cri.

- Kiki, est ce que ça va?

- Oui, mais j'ai vu une boule bleue traverser les murs de ma chambre. Ah, elle se dirigeait vers votre chambre.

- Ok, c'est bon, tu peut aller te recoucher.

Plus tard, dans leur chambre, Mû fit la remarque suivante à Masque de Mort:

- Tu sais mon chéri, tu pourrais pas fermer le Yomotsu la nuit?

- C'est pas possible, pourquoi?

- J'en ai marre que la nuit, mon temple soit envahi par les fantômes.

En espérant que cela vous aura plus.^^


	90. Chapter 91

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy^^

Mouton tout doux ( Mû x Ikki x Shun).

Des chevaliers tout doux, tout gentils, ça existe et oui. C'est ce que l'on voit avec la réunion assez étrange qui se déroule dans la maison du Bélier. C'est le rendez-vous des stressés du Sanctuaire, animé par Mû, Aldébaran ….. et Shun. Et ce dernier se dit qu'il faudrait y faire venir son frère. Pour prouver à tout le monde qu'Ikki est capable d'avoir un mode « mouton tout doux ».

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	91. Chapter 92

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy^^.

Traitres ( Kanon x Saga x Shion x Aldébaran x Aphrodite).

- Traitres, hurla Shion, en poursuivant Saga et Kanon.

Ces deux là étaient mort de rire.

- Vous voulez qu'on les arrêtes, s'enquit Aphrodite.

Aphrodite et Aldébaran venaient de croiser Shion.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine je vous en remercie...

- Quel est le problème, questionna Aldébaran.

- Il se passe que ces deux zouaves m'ont prit en flagrant délit de gourmandise et m'ont piqué tout mon chocolat. Je pense que ça va se répandre comme une trainée de poudre maintenant. Ah, les sales traitres !

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^

J'en publie 4 car je ne suis pas là demain.


	92. Chapter 93

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains ( Milo x Camus).

- Ben alors Milo, ta main qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivée, s'étonna Camus.

- Euh... rien, j'étais en train de jouer avec Kiki...

- À un jeu de main ?

- Euh... oui dit Milo en rougissant.

- Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains.

- Maiieuhh !

- En plus, se faire battre par un gamin, franchement c'est la honte !

En espérant que cela vous aura plu^^


	93. Chapter 94

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Maîtres du Monde ( Saorie x Shun x Julian).

Saorie, 13 ans. Shun, 13 ans. Julian, 16 ans. Respectivement les réincarnations d'Athéna, Hadès et Poséidon. Les maîtres du monde. Et ils en profitent. Parce que comme ça, plus besoin d'aller à l'école. Car franchement 1) un dieu ça va pas à l'école, car il sait tout. Et 2) un dieu ça n'a pas de professeur ( jamais), car aucun humain n'arrive à la cheville d'un dieu. ( Sauf peut être Chuck Norris, mais ça il faut encore le prouver).

En espérant que cela vous aura plus.


	94. Chapter 95

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Vengeance ( Ceshire x Shura).

- Allez Ceshire descends, supplia Shura.

- Nan, pas envie Shura, bouda Ceshire.

- Tatsumi est bête et stupide. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Il a juste été surprit de croiser un pur amérindien, c'est tout.

- Je ne suis pas un sauvage!

- Ça je le sais, tu es même plus intelligent que lui. Alors descends...

- Bon je veux bien, maugréa Cheshire. Mais est ce que je peux me venger en teintant toutes ses affaires en rose bonbon.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	95. Chapter 96

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy^^.

Vestiaire ( Shaina x MDM).

- Bon Shaina, pourquoi m'as tu appelé, demanda Masque de Mort.

- J'ai surpris Kiki qui faisait des choses cochonnes dans les vestiaires.

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme espionner les filles lorsqu'elles se changent...

- ça c'est normal, coupa Masque de Mort. Je le faisais aussi quand j'étais gosse.

- Oui, mais il fait aussi des comparaisons pour savoir qui a la plus grosse.

- Ça aussi je l'ai déjà fait...

- Masque de Mort, réfléchis pour une fois. Kiki n'a que 11 ans !

- Bah, il est juste précoce, termina Masque de Mort sentencieusement.

En espérant que cela vous aura plus.^^


	96. Chapter 97

**Disclaimer: rien est àmoi TT**

Enjoy^^

Chasse au Lion ( Marine x Aioros).

- Tiens Marine ! Que fais tu devant la maison du lion ?

- Je chasse ! Nan en fait je guette ton frère.

- Tu veux que je lui transmette quelque chose ?

- Non, merci, c'est personnel.

- C'est donc si important ?

- Oui, et comme ce lion est difficile à trouver, je pars à la chasse au lion. Il faut que je dise à Aiolia que je l'aime.

- Bon courage. Ce lion-ci est très difficile à débusquer quand on parle de sentiments.

En espérant que cela vous à plu.^^


	97. Chapter 98

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy^^

Malade ( Ceshire x Shura).

- Atchoum !

- Je t'avais prévenu Ceshire!

- Shura, arrête s'il te plait. Je ne me souvenais plus qu'il y avais des saisons sur Terre.

- Et pourquoi donc mon amour ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a qu'une saison aux Enfers.

- Mais oui, mais oui. Maintenant, arrête de gigoter que je puisse prendre ta température.

- Dit celui qui n'a jamais mis les pieds aux Enfers !

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	98. Chapter 99

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Qui n'a jamais penser ça dans les même circonstances. Enjoy ^^.

Enfer ( Shion).

Pour Shion, c'est l'Enfer. Et ça ne peut plus durer. Il ne peut plus endurer cette douleur qui le rend fou. Ce feu qui le brûle de l'intérieur. Cette sensation d'être maudit.

-Shion arrête de gamberger, je t'apporte de l'aspirine pour soulager ta migraine.

- Merci Dokho, tu es mon sauveur.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


End file.
